danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
קוסין
thumb|300px|ימין|קוסין - משמר את השם "קצה" בנחלת שבט מנשה קוסין הוא כפר ערבי צפונית מקדומים. לפי המשוער הוא משמר את שם הכפר העברי "קצה" המופיע בחרסי שומרון ובנחלת שבט מנשה לפי הויקיפדיה האנגלית:Qusin is a Palestinian territories town in the Nablus Governorate in northern West Bank, located 8 kilometers West of Nablus. According to the Palestinian Central Bureau of Statistics, the town had a population of 1,734 inhabitants in mid-year 2006. <המקור: Projected Mid -Year Population for Nablus Governorate by Locality 2004- 2006 Palestinian Central Bureau of Statistics מהויקיפדיה הערבית (תרגום אוטומטי מערבית) כפר קוסין של הגדה המערביים כפרים ומעקב שכם, וכפרים שהתרחשו במלחמת 1967. האמין שהמילה (קוסין) נלקחת מהמילה הסורית (חריף) נאומי מילים לעצי ההסקה הגדולים נוכחות ביער, הנמצאים בשפע באזור זה, אמרה במדינות במילון, בשם (קושינסקי) ויחסים ל( פאדל בן זאיד Alkuchina) ממוקמת הכפר הזה מהמערב לעיר השכם וכ 8 ק"מ משם מילה סורית (חריף) נאומי מילים לעצי ההסקה הגדולים הנוכחות ביער, הנמצאים בשפע באזור זה, אמרו במדינות במילון, בשם (קושינסקי) ויחסים ל( פאדל בן זאיד Alkuchina) ממוקמות הכפר הזה מהמערב לעיר שכם והרחק מק"מ 8, עד כביש ראשי המקשר מקומי שכם - 2 קילומטר קלקיליה, שעלה מהמרחק של 500 מטר לים, וקרקע בשטח כולל של כ -4,500 דונם. ו420 קרקעות עירוניות קרקעות באזור המקיפים כפרי דיר שרף, כפר הגעה, הבית ייבא, ג'ט, ועבד אדמה בתבואה ועצי זית ומעט ירקות, ומי מעיין. מספר האוכלוסייה בשנת 1922 של כ 147 איש קם על 310 אנשים ובשנת 1967 הסתכם לאוכלוסייה של כ 514 איש קם על 887 אנשים בשנת 1987, ואוכלוסייה בשנת 2006 של כ 2000 אנשים, ושלושה בתי ספר: - # בית ספר תיכון בית ספר לבנות קוסין # בית הספר היסודי בני קוסין ספר qussinsecschool.weebly.com 3 thi - בית הספר יסודי המעורבים לפני ההקמה של תלמידי התיכון הייתה קוסין בתיכון לומדת בבתי ספר של דיר שרף ובתי ספר בשכם מספר תלמידים בבתי הספר קוסין על 500 תלמידים, ובמספר הסטודנטים, הלומדים באוניברסיטות בפלסטין (אוניברסיטת אלנג'אח הלאומית, אל קודס, אוניברסיטה הפתוחה) כ 85 תלמידים. בכפר יש שני מסגדים: # המסגד הישן קוסין # שיחת מסגד Omair בן מוסעב נבנתה בשנת 2001 בתמיכה ותרומות מנדבנים מהבית ומחוץ. יש בקוסין מוסדות שירות כולל-(הנשים הפלסטיניות Progressive נוער פדרצית ועדות הצדקה פלסטיני אגודת Sanabel אשר נוסדה בשנת 2005, איגוד פיתוח של נשים כפריות ונוסד בשנת 2005, איגוד עשיית הטוב ומניעתו של הסגן, שהוקם בשנת 2005, מרכז Zeitouneh מרכז התרבות דארנא יוזמת נוער ואזרחים שנוצרו בשנת 2007, מרכז אינטרנט, מסורים וcrushers מיוחד, תחנת הדלק Aezzona, כיש קוסין מועדון נוסד בשנת 1997). קוסין נודע לזיתים ותאנים, יש קוסין מקדש האיסלמי קדום ומזבח חשב שזה שמש כדואר בין הכפרים הסמוכים Bqusin. מכיל קוסין קל על שרידים עתיקים מכיל גם חורבות בניין ישן בצד המערבי, שבו יש מרכז בריאות ללא כל ציוד או מעבדות רפואיים ולהשתתף רופא בשני ימים בשבוע במשך שעות, יש במערכת ביוב הכפר וחווה סבל רב כתוצאה מבריאות Almashal ומהשימוש של מצב סביבתי קליטת קידוח כלכלי לכפר קוסין: - האם כפרי קוסין העניים ביותר של שכם, מהסיבות הבאות: - # תפסיק תעסוקה בתוך הירקות הירוקים הסופיים # זיתי הפקעת קרקעות מיוערות לאנשי הכפר # סגרים רציפים על הכפר ואת תושבי כפר ואת הקושי בתנועה. הערה: אנא יודה לך אם תספק לנו את השמות שפורסמו Malvatkm ואשר ישוחררו מאוחר יותר. ד"ר חוקר Jozlen ח'לף בהיסטוריה הפלסטינית - אמריקנית באוניברסיטה Http :/ / qusin.org.ps - Qriaqusin האתר הרשמי קטגוריה:חבל ארץ שומרון קטגוריה:כפרים לא יהודים